


Somethings Never Change

by jadesolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Leia saves Han, Reunion, i don't know what to tag this as lbr, that one thing never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadesolo/pseuds/jadesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Solo has become a political prisoner for the First Order, and who else to save him but his beloved general?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somethings Never Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



“This is getting really old, you know!” Han shouted at the door as it hissed shut once more, leaving him alone. He glared down at the small bowl of whatever crap the First Order had brought him to eat today. The stupid bucketheads cooked as well as they shot.

He didn’t bother picking up the bowl. He’d attempted eating the first time they had brought him something. It had smelled like the back end of a Bantha and tasted even worse. Since then he had sworn not to touch anything the First Order gave him.

He’d lost count of how many days it’d been since the Battle of Starkiller. He wasn’t sure what had happened, he remembered being on the bridge with Ben, his Ben, then there had been a flash of red and the feeling of being weightless and then he had woken up in this cell.

He had checked his body several times for a sign of a wound, having recalled that he had been stabbed, or slashed at the very least, by a crimson lightsaber. The most he found was a half-faded scar and he figured that as soon as the First Order recovered him, they had stuck him in a Bacta Tank.

Bloody hell, out of all the things they could’ve done to him- _him_ , Han Organa, former smuggler and general of the rebellion-they made him a political prisoner. He grumbled under his breath, sitting back down on his steel bed. 

He thought of Leia, again. She had been one of his main thoughts after he woke up and it hadn’t changed. She was out there somewhere, with Rey and Finn, hopefully. He didn’t even know if they survived. He hoped they did. At least if Rey survived, then Leia had some shred of happiness left.

He laid down, closing his eyes. Leia was okay, she was alive. That was all that mattered. But in the end he knew that was a lie. Leia was alive, but he knew she wasn’t happy. She hadn’t been happy in years, not since Ben had gone to the Dark Side, not since both Han and Luke left, left her on her own. Han still kicked himself for it.

Just as he began to doze off, he heard blaster bolts ricocheting down the hall outside of his cell. He bolted upright as fast as he could at his age (which admittedly was pretty fast, he thought proudly), hand automatically reaching for a blaster at his side and letting out a loud swear when he realized there wasn’t one there.

The blaster fire stopped after a moment and then the cell door slid open with a hiss. Han stared hard at the doorway until the door had fully opened, revealing a small, shadowed figure. He took a deep intake of breath as the figure stepped into the light, revealing a familiar face; her eyes still as weary as they had been the last he saw them, but a warm smile on her face.

“I told you I hated to see you leave, hotshot,” Leia Organa remarked, dropping her blaster to her side. She rushed forward and before he could even breathe out “Leia” she was hugging him tightly. He started to return the hug when she pulled away and glared angrily at him. “Don’t you ever do something as _idiotic_ as getting stabbed again.”

Han’s mouth dropped, a protest already on the tip of his tongue, but he held it back and gave her a small salute. She narrowed her eyes at him, but gestured toward the door. “We need to go, now. I’m sure there’s more stormtroopers on their way.”

“Just makes things more fun,” Han quipped, following her out of the cell.

“Yeah,” Leia retorted sarcastically, “just like old times.”

They bickered the entire time as they made their way back to _the Falcon_ , even managing to argue during battles with First Order officers. _Perhaps_ , Han thought, _it_ was _like old times._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this drabble! You can send me more Star Wars prompts on tumblr (you can find me at dameronstars).  
> If you liked the fic, feel free to leave a comment! :)


End file.
